You and I Tonight
by KissMeDeadlyT-T
Summary: Roxas didn't get butterflies, he got pterodactyls when Axel grinned and winked at him. He shook himself out of it, and looked at Sora for the okay. His twin nodded. They were ready to play. For AkuRoku Day 2011!


**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Do not own. :D Happy AkuRoku day, yay!**

xxXXxxXXxx

"Hurry the hell up, we're gonna be late!"

Roxas, in the midst of pulling on a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, groaned at his twin's persistent voice at his bedroom door. Couldn't Sora give him twenty minutes to get ready? After all, they _were_ going to a birthday party that was being thrown by and for Sora's off and on (currently on) girlfriend, Kairi. She also happened to be the daughter of one of Twilight Town's rich elite. Roxas and Sora, who were in a band together, were expected to play later at the party. So naturally, Roxas had to take his time to look good.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Sora! Let me get some fucking pants on, how about that?"

"You have spent the last _hour_ getting some fucking pants on!" Sora yelled. "You can do your eyeliner in the car if you_ hurry the fuck up_!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he heard his twin's footsteps retreat at a hurried pace. He tugged his pants all the way up and turned around to examine himself in the mirror.

_Not bad..._ he thought to himself, taking in his blond spikes that were a middle finger to gravity and eyes so blue that they made the sky look fake. He looked over his outfit, which consisted of the black jeans, a black and white checkered t-shirt and a leather jacket full of silver zippers and studs. The only color on his outfit was the bright red Converse he wore.

"You look hot, sexy and _extremely_ fuckable. Now let's go!"

Roxas whirled around to glare at Sora, who was leaning on the doorframe and playing with his iPhone. The brunet was dressed in a pair of snug fitting jeans, a bright red shirt, his signature crown necklace and a blue hoodie. His bright blue eyes—a tone or two lighter than Roxas'—were staring at his twin sullenly.

"Fine, Mr. Impatient," Roxas grumbled. "Let me grab my stuff and we'll go."

"I'll be in the car waiting for your slow ass." Sora walked away, his chocolate spikes bouncing with every step. Roxas grabbed his red and white backpack from the ground, stuffed it with a water bottle, a handful of hundred dollar bills (the Strife family was quite wealthy), a hoodie just in case it got cold, and a condom. Not that he was out looking for sex or anything (he wasn't at ALL), but still, better safe than sorry.

He slung the bag over his shoulder, snatched his Blackberry Bold from his cluttered dresser, and ran out after his twin. Once he was in the passenger seat of the Strives' bright red convertible, he asked, "What were you trying to say when you told me I look 'extremely fuckable'? I'm not trying to get fucked or anything tonight, you know."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Why would you bring a condom then, idiot?"

"I don't know, just in case I guess."

"Right."

"Sora, I'm not looking for sex tonight, okay! Just give it up."

Sora made a 'whatever' sound and Roxas rolled his eyes. He took out a pencil of black eyeliner, and silently lined his eyes, doing his best not to screw up from the swaying and bumping of the vehicle. He liked how his eyes looked with eyeliner; dark, sexy and mysterious. At least, he thought so.

"Rox, can you check that?" Sora asked when his phone beeped.

Roxas grabbed the iPhone from the middle compartment. "What's your passcode?" he asked as he plopped his eyeliner back into his bag.

"6969," Sora said with a smirk. Roxas rolled his eyes again, entered the entirely sexual passcode that was _so _like Sora, and read the text Sora had received.

"Ah, hell," he said when he was done. Kairi was not going to be a happy camper.

"What?" Sora asked, detecting the slightly pissed off tone in his younger twin's voice.

"Riku—"

"Broke his arm while surfing?"

"Yep," Roxas murmured, completely used to their twin telepathy. Either that, or Sora had snuck out to hang out with Riku, like he denied doing so many times. "So we have no drummer tonight."

Sora sighed. "Shit indeed." He pulled up into Kairi's huge round driveway, slowing the car to a crawl. The large space was full, some people had even parked on the perfect green lawn. Sora, however, manoeuvred through the maze of vehicles until he arrived at the garage that was about the same size as a small house. He pressed a button on a controller he had in his pocket, and then drove into the now open door.

"So what now?" Roxas asked as they exited the Ferrari and made their way up a set of stairs. He had no idea where they were going; he'd only been to Kairi's mansion once before, and he'd been pretty wasted, which was why he swore to himself never to drink that much ever again... He'd ended up seeing some... _things_ between his twin and Kairi that he didn't want to remember. _I'm pretty sure I participated in them too_, he thought with a shudder. _Alcohol is scary._

"We'll have to see if anyone at the party knows how to play the drums and knows our stuff." Sora's phone beeped again. He mumbled, "If someone else cancels out, I swear…" His cerulean eyes scanned the screen as he stopped walking, not being very good at multi-tasking. Roxas stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against a wall next to a grand spiralling staircase.

Sora finally finished reading and looked up. "Demyx said that he and Zexion will be waiting in the living room. Which one, though?"

"The emo kid and the guy with the mullet? They were in the one on the second floor, with the huge fish tank, last I saw them," said a deep voice from above the twins.

Roxas and Sora looked up to find a tall man with the brightest hair Roxas had ever seen. It was the color of a firetruck, spiked up in a way that reminded Roxas of fire. His eyes were bright acid green, lined with black charcoal. He had a tattoo of an upside down teardrop underneath each eye, setting off his high cheekbones. His outfit consisted of all tight leather that clung in all the right places, leaving almost nothing to Roxas's imagination. He was holding an empty tray which had obviously had food on it, which didn't match his outfit at all, as he made his way down the stairs that were next to Roxas.

He was the sexiest thing Roxas had ever seen in his sixteen years of life.

He strutted—literally, he was wearing wicked-ass gothic combat boots and everything—the rest of the way down the stairs, coming to a stop near Roxas, who wished the floor would open up and swallow him. He couldn't take his eyes off the sexy redhead! The way his slim hips would sway as he walked would turn any straight man gay on the spot. And make any gay man completely speechless, hot and bothered, like Roxas.

"Hey, Axel," Sora squealed, hugging the tall man excitedly. Roxas felt rather jealous at that and shot Sora daggers with his eyes. "What's uuup?" the brunet continued, oblivious to Roxas's death glare.

"You're killing me, first off—" Axel gasped. Sora sniggered and released him.

"Who's this?" Axel asked after catching his breath, gesturing to Roxas, who was staring at Axel with insides of mush.

The blond snapped out of it, noticing the acid eyes on him. "Um… I'm Roxas." He hoped he wasn't blushing as hard as he thought.

"Roxas, huh? You guys twins?" Axel raked his eyes up and down Roxas's clothed body, making the blond shiver involuntarily.

"I, uh… yeah," Roxas said, hardly even able to remember what that deep, sexy, sensual voice had asked.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Don't mind him. He's not good at speaking with others."

Axel raised a small eyebrow. "I see that. Well, I gotta go," he waved the tray around, "but I'll find you guys again later, got it memorized?"

"Okay, see ya." Sora turned to Roxas, who was watching Axel leave. "Omigod, are you staring at his ass?"

"What?" Roxas quickly looked away. "No! I was—just wondering… um… who the hell _was _that?"

"One of Kairi's older brothers, Axel. He's gay." Sora grinned, waggling his eyebrows at his twin suggestively and knowing perfectly well that Roxas had been staring at the redhead's ass.

Roxas blushed and stared at his feet. "Sora!" he whined. "I wasn't even—"

"Oh, shut up. You can't lie to me. You thought he was the sexiest thing you'd ever seen. You were thinking very dirty thoughts about him." Sora licked his lips suggestively. "_Very _naughty, Roxy."

Roxas huffed and stomped off. Well, he wasn't going to deny it. It was true.

"Rox?" Sora's voice called.

"What?" the blond snapped.

"You're going the wrong way. We need to go up these stairs."

Roxas turned on his heel and marched up the staircase Axel had just strolled oh so sexily down. "Fine, Mr. Know-It-All. Come on and help me find Zexion and Demyx."

"What about Kairi?" Sora asked, keeping pace beside his twin.

"We can find her once we have the band together. We'll tell her we need a drummer." Roxas turned to Sora, bottom lip jutted out stubbornly. "What did Axel say? Second floor?"

"Yep, that's why we went up the stairs, O smart one," Sora replied, snickering quietly. His brother was just so cute when he had a crush! "I'll lead the way, seeing as you have no idea where to go."

"Whatever," Roxas grumbled, grumpily following his twin through hallways and doors, passing and ignoring groups of people dancing, checking them out (_Well, we are damn fucking hot_, Roxas thought with a smirk), making out, and/or chatting along the way.

This party kind of sucks, he thought. _Hopefully it'll get better later, or I'm leaving. _Actually, he was probably gonna leave either way.

"Hey, cutie!" a slurred voice said in his ear suddenly as a hand grabbed his ass.

Roxas turned around with a start, swatting the offending hand away immediately. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded angrily.

The person who had violated him proved to be a blond girl, who was wearing an outfit that left little to the imagination. Her odd hair gave her the unfortunate resemblance to a bug, and her blue eyes were glazed over and shining.

"Name's Larxene," she giggled. "Wanna daaaaance?" She bent down, showing Roxas so much cleavage that he may have fainted from a terrible nosebleed if he were straight, and running the tips of her fingers along his thighs.

He moved back slightly, only to have her giggle and follow him, bouncing to the beat of a song that was playing throughout the mansion.

"Uh… I'm…"

"Larxene, leave him alone!" a new voice ordered. Roxas warily turned his head to see another blond girl, shorter and wearing a small white dress and six inch white stilettos. Somehow, despite the small amount of clothing she was wearing, she didn't look slutty but angelic.

"Naminé!" Roxas exclaimed. Finally, someone he knew besides Sora. His ex, but still, at least she was still one of his best friends.

"But Nams, look how cute he is!" Larxene whined, running a finger up Roxas's pale neck and lifting his chin. He flinched and moved away, doing his best not to pretend that that finger was Axel's and that it would continue back down his neck and down his chest and between his legs—

_FUCK, Roxas, you perverted sick fuck!_ he yelled at himself. _You don't even fucking KNOW this guy!_

"Get your hands off of me!" he snapped, slapping the blond girl's hands away once again, along with his fantasy.

"I recognize you!" Larxene exclaimed. "You're the singer in that band!"

"Yeah, but I'm—"

"Playing hard to get?" Larxene purred, sticking her nearly flat chest in his face. Roxas made a face and moved backwards until his back hit a wall. He was against hitting girls, but if this blondie kept it up, he'd be willing to make an exception. "Too bad…" Larxene continued in a seductive voice. "I always get my way."

"Yeah, well, not this time." Naminé pulled the girl off of Roxas, whose temper was visibly flaring. "Roxas bats for the other team, so give up."

Roxas didn't say anything, just glared silently at Larxene, who frowned and moved on the grope a pink haired man's ass instead.

"Thanks, Naminé," he sighed in relief, fixing his shirt. "She wouldn't give me the chance to tell her that I'm gay."

"No problem," she smiled, swirling the glass of liquid she had in her hand. "She's like that with everyone." She looked around. "Where's Sora?"

Roxas looked around for his twin. "I have no idea. He was here a few seconds ago."

"Rox!" Sora said, popping up out of nowhere. Roxas gave a very unmanly sound and jumped about five miles in the air. _Speak of the freaking devil_.

"Come on already!" Sora continued. "What are you doing?"

"I saved him from Larxene," Naminé smiled. "She was raping him a little."

"Oh!" Sora grinned and hugged her. "Hey, Nams."

"Hey," she said softly. "If you're looking for Demyx and Zexion, they're not in the living room anymore. They went out on the balcony."

"Oh, thanks," Roxas said. "Hey, do you know anyone who can play the drums?"

"No, sorry. Oooh, I have to go, Larxene is hitting on Marly!" Naminé waved and stormed over to her pink haired boyfriend, who was pushing the slutty Larxene away from him, trying to keep his composure.

"Bye," Roxas and Sora called out at the exact same time, earning some odd stares.

Sora snickered. "Poor guy." Then he eyed Roxas with interest, getting right up in his face. "If Axel groped your ass and started flirting with you, what would you do?"

Roxas gave his twin the finger and shoved him away. "You know very well what I'd do."

Sora smirked as he began walking in a different direction. "Yeah, you'd probably grope his ass and flirt right back."

"Fuck off," Roxas told him very seriously. "I don't even know him."

"No, but you'd like to—Oh, don't deny it, Rox. I can tell you like him."

"All right!" Roxas threw up his hands in exasperation. "I like him! Happy now?"

"Not really," Sora said. They stepped out some French doors, onto a large glass balcony with an excellent view of the red sunset.

"Oh, man. It's packed out here! How're we gonna find them?" Roxas stood up in his tiptoes and scanned the crowd. Demyx and Zexion were nowhere in sight.

"Like this." Sora tapped some girl's shoulder. She turned around, smiling brightly. Sora turned on the charm, with his famous cocky grin plastered on his face. Roxas rolled his eyes and watched quietly as Sora asked the black haired girl whether she'd seen a blond mullet haired guy and a slate haired emo guy. The girl fluttered her eyelashes and pointed to the far side of the balcony.

"Thanks," Sora said, smiling at the girl once more before dragging his twin after him, leaving the girl with a slightly dazed look on her pretty face.

"Ah, there they are." Sora pointed to a dark corner where a couple was making out passionately, uncaring about the people around them. "Damn, they really need to learn not to get so graphic in public. Honestly."

"Uh… yeah," Roxas agreed. Actually, the way Zexion and Demyx were grinding against each other and moaning each other's names was enough to make the blond blush faintly. Seriously, Zexion was even groping his boyfriend's ass—_under _the pants—in front of all these people. Demyx looked close to release right then and there. Lots of girls were watching and looking ready to faint from how hot it was. Roxas couldn't help but agree. He did his best to keep his thoughts away from Axel and how he would like the redhead to do that to him. "Do we… do we interrupt them?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Sora said vaguely, leaving his twin standing alone.

Roxas, reluctant to interrupt his friends, sighed and leaned on the railing, staring at the red sunset. He had always wondered why it was red, of all colors. Now, it reminded him of Axel's bright red hair.

"Hey, Rox!" Sora yelled as he randomly appeared once again.

"Fuck!" Roxas cursed as he jumped, his heart trying to escape his chest. "Stop doing that!"

Sora snickered. "Sorry. Kairi said that we're due to start playing now."

"B-but we don't have a drummer!" Roxas protested.

"Maybe Zexion can do it." Sora shoved his twin towards where Zexion and Demyx were still practically having sex before running off. "I'll be down there, in the back yard, setting up our stuff! Hurry up!" he called back.

Roxas had reached out to grab Sora's wrist, but clutched at empty air. "Damnit," he mumbled, sighing and poking Demyx on the shoulder. "Hey, guys. Time to get the show on." Then he sarcastically added, "The concert. You guys already look like a porno."

Zexion broke away first, turning his head to glare with intense violet eyes at whoever had dared to interrupt him and his boyfriend. When he saw it was Roxas, the glare softened slightly, but didn't disappear. He stood up calmly, like he hadn't just been going at it with his boyfriend moments earlier. Demyx stood up as well, panting heavily, grinning and fixing his messy dirty blond mullet/mohawk hair.

"Hey, Rox. When did you get here?" he asked as he zipped up his pants. Roxas turned away; he really didn't need to see that.

"About a half hour ago. Come on, Sora's waiting!"

"Do you guys need me tonight?" Zexion asked, adjusting his black shirt, which had a picture of a red gummy bear holding a red stained knife of it.

Mentally, Roxas cursed. Shit, they did need him in some of the songs that had a piano or keyboard in them. "Yeah, we do. But we have a problem." Roxas told his friends about Riku's broken arm as they made their way to the backyard. "So pretty much, we're expected to play without or drummer."

Zexion frowned. "I'd do it, but there are two problems. One: I'm playing the keyboard. Two: I couldn't do the drums if my life depended on it."

Roxas groaned. What a mess! "Well, I guess we'd better hope someone here can do the drums for us."

The other two nodded their heads in agreement. Once they arrived at the stage, Sora rushed up to them, a huge grin on his tanned face.

"Hey, guys! We're saved!"

"What?" Roxas asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm so stupid, I can't believe I forgot, but… Axel!"

Demyx and Zexion looked at each other, confused. Roxas asked, "What about him?"

Just then Axel appeared beside Sora, twirling a set of drumsticks in his long fingers.

_Oh hell no, Roxas, don't even GO there._The blond shivered and tried not to think naughty thoughts about how he would like the redhead to use his skilled fingers on—or in—him. He mentally slapped himself. When that didn't work, he literally slapped himself when no one was looking.

"Did I hear my name?" Axel asked in that deep and cocky voice that nearly had Roxas melting to a puddle of goo.

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed happily. "You're our savior!" He did a mock Praise-The-Lord sort of thing.

"Ah," said Axel, spotting everyone's confused looks. "I can drum."

"Seriously?" Roxas demanded, finally getting ahold of himself.

Axel smirked. "Yes, Roxas. Seriously."

Roxas would have fallen over from how sexy his name sounded coming from Axel's lips if Demyx hadn't been right behind him. "Oops," he murmured, blushing as Demyx giggled and helped him to stand. He let out a nervous laugh that sounded fake, even to him. "Sorry. Lost my balance."

Sora smiled knowingly but only said, "Well, let's get our shit together. Dem, your guitar is over there, Rox, the mic is in that box thing over there. Axel, the drums are already set up, so can you help Demyx with plugging in the amp and stuff? Zexion, the keyboard is with the mic. I'll grab my bass and then we'll test it out."

Everyone nodded. Roxas wandered over to the mic, flanked by Zexion, thinking vaguely about how unorganized they were.

"Who's that Axel guy?" the slate haired teen asked quietly.

"Whaaa?" Roxas asked distractedly, finding his microphone and taking it out. "Oh, Axel. He's Kairi's older brother."

"Hm. Do you like him?"

Caught off guard, Roxas nearly dropped the keyboard he'd been hauling out of the box and passing to Zexion.

"W-what?"

Zexion sighed. "I asked whether you liked him."

"Oh. Um… yeah, kind of," Roxas admitted with a shrug. Zexion would figure it out anyway. He was way too smart and sneaky for his own good.

Zexion blew his bangs out of his eyes calmly, ignoring them as they fell back into place, and murmured, "He's pretty hot."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed. "He is." _He's fucking SEX ON LEGS._

Zexion smirked that evil smirk that only his friends would ever see. "He seems to like you too. You should tell him you like him."

Roxas laughed. "Not gonna happen."

"What's not gonna happen?" a voice asked, right beside Roxas's ear. He jumped in fright for the third time that evening.

"Oh, nothing," Zexion lied fluidly, smirking softly as he examined his nails boredly. "He just meant that there was no way he was going to finish the homework we got assigned for spring break."

"Oh," Axel responded, taking the keyboard from Roxas's small hands. "Are you sick, Roxy? You look ready to faint."

"I'm f-fine. Just a little, um, dizzy." He ignored how he didn't mind it when Axel called him 'Roxy'. Anyone else would have been punched into next week.

Zexion sniggered and took the keyboard. "Thanks," he said, marching over to his part of the stage. Instantly Sora was there, plugging in cords and doing loads of other electrical stuff that always had Roxas  
>confused out of his mind.<p>

"So," Axel said, absently tapping the drumsticks on his slim leather clad hip, "what are you doing after the show?"

Roxas stared at him, surprised. Was Axel… asking him out? Blinking, the blond said, "Uh… I was gonna just hang around, I guess. Unless it didn't get any more fun," he added thoughtfully. "Then I was gonna leave."

"This party sucks shit," Axel agreed boredly. "My sister is the most popular chick at school, yet he can't throw a decent party to save her life."

"Yeah, I know. She's been dating my brother and throwing shitty parties since grade six." Roxas rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like Kairi; she was just… irritating. Sometimes he wondered why Sora even went out with her. He was annoying enough on his own.

Plus, Roxas was almost positive he had something going on with Riku...

"Hey, how come I haven't seen you around school before?" Roxas asked, suddenly curious.

Axel frowned. "Well, I went to this private school somewhere on Destiny Islands. I graduated last week, before spring break started, actually."

"Hey, congratulations," Roxas said happily.

"Thanks."

"Sora and I are from Destiny Islands."

Axel nodded. "And you have two older brothers, Squall and Cloud?"

"Leon and Cloud," Roxas corrected automatically. "But yeah, I do. Did you meet them?"

"Yeah," Axel laughed. "I graduated with Cloud, and Squall—Leon — was there at the ceremony with your mom. Aerith, right?" Roxas nodded and Axel continued, "They were pretty upset you guys couldn't  
>make it and said that you guys had better throw Cloud a wicked ass party when you see them next time. They said they had two evil younger brothers who were twins and that I'd probably like the one named<br>Roxas. Which I do. You're pretty awesome." Axel grinned that grin that had Roxas's insides melting.

"I'll be sure to congratulate Cloud and say hi to Leon when we go back to Destiny Islands. And throw them a 'wicked ass party'." Roxas blushed and looked down, hoping Axel wouldn't notice. He said quietly, "And thanks."

"No problem. Do you like horror movies?" Axel asked randomly.

Roxas perked right up. "Yes! I love them!"

"Wanna just go hang out in my room and watch a few after?" he grinned. "It's so loud out here, so… no one will hear you scream."

Roxas punched him lightly in the arm, surprised at how comfortable he felt with the redhead, considering they'd just met about an hour ago. "I don't scream. But sure, I'll go with you."

Axel chuckled and held out a pinkie. "Cool. So it's a date. Got it memorized?"

Roxas felt his heart skip a beat. Of course, Axel most likely didn't mean it in that way, but still, just the words coming from that perfect mouth was enough to excite Roxas. Smiling, he wrapped his  
>pinkie around Axel's and agreed, "Yepp."<p>

Axel ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further in a way that Roxas found so inexplicably sexy. The redhead was opening his mouth to say something, when a voice interrupted him.

"Hey you two!"

Both teens looked over to where Sora was staring at them, hands on his hips. "Everything is set up except for your goddamn mic! Get the hell over here!"

Roxas sighed. "We're coming, Sora." He looked over at Axel. "See ya after the show."

Axel nodded in reply before making his way over to Riku's drumset. "You betcha."

Roxas couldn't help the small smile that creeped up on his face as he walked to Sora.

"Jesus, Rox. Took you long enough to find this fucking thing."

"Shut up. I was talking to Axel."

"Oh?" Sora raised his eyebrows expectantly. "What did he say? Did he ask you out? You look happy."

Roxas shrugged. "Not really. He just asked me if I'd watch a movie with him in his room after the show."

Sora gasped, covering his mouth with his hands and jumping up and down. "That's like a date! Omigod, Roxas!" and he went on to squeal a bunch of other stuff that Roxas immediately tuned out. The brunet  
>threw his arms around his blond twin and jumped up and down as he hugged the daylights out of Roxas. "Roxy, you have a date with my girlfriend's brother!"<p>

"It's not a date, Sora. Shut up, people are staring," Roxas complained as he pushed his brother off of him and set himself up behind his mic. He looked around; everyone was in their positions except for Sora who was giggling like a little girl as he made his way to his own mic and bass. Demyx was tuning his guitar, but soon gave Roxas a thumbs-up, signalling that he was ready. Zexion nodded vaguely, as did Axel. Roxas didn't get butterflies, he got pterodactyls when Axel grinned and winked at him. He shook himself out of it, and looked at Sora for the okay. His twin nodded. They were ready to play.

xxXXxxXXxx

About three hours later, Roxas finished the last word in the last song of the night. They'd gotten three encores, and he was exhausted. Still, he smiled brightly at the crowd as they screamed and clapped.

"One more encore, please!" Kairi, Sora's auburn haired petite girlfriend begged from the front row. "A slow song so that we can dance once more. Pleeease?"

Roxas sighed, his voice rasping from lack of moisture. He took a swig of water from the bottle at the foot of the drums before starting, "Kairi—"

"Sure, we'll do it!" Sora interrupted. "Hey, guys, what song do you wanna hear?" he called out to the crowd. "It can be one of ours or someone else's."

"Jesus, Sora, not everyone is a ball of energy like you are," Roxas muttered, but he was grinning. The feeling of so many people clapping and cheering and screaming his and his band members' names—it was the best feeling he knew. One couldn't imagine how good it felt until they felt it themselves. It was indescribably incredible.

"Alright," he said into the mic. "One slow song."

While the small crowd decided, Demyx whooped like the hyperactive child he was and did a long guitar solo. The audience screamed their approval. Demyx grinned and bowed dramatically. Roxas rolled his eyes but smiled.

"It's decided!" Sora announced into Roxas's mic, shoving his brother over to the side.

The crowd cheered. "What song?" Roxas asked his twin over the loud noise.

"'You and I tonight', Faber Drive," Sora said, hopping back over to his spot. "A request from Naminé."

Roxas sighed in relief. Thank god, a song he knew. One time the crowd had requested a song both he and Sora didn't know, and Demyx had had to sing. That was probably their worst concert ever. Someone had actually thrown a tomato.

"Okay, guys, did you hear?" he asked his friends. "'You and I tonight'."

"Okay!" Demyx said cheerfully. Zexion sighed happily, flexing his fingers. Roxas was worried that Axel wouldn't know the drum part of this song, but quickly dismissed that thought when the redhead nodded  
>and twirled his drumsticks.<p>

As Demyx started the first few notes of the song, Roxas took a breath, and started singing at the time he knew he had to. The crowd, mostly dancing in couples now, cheered and clapped their approval. Sora sang softly in the background, creating a sort of dreamy effect.

"…Tonight, it's only me and you…Your skin, like gravity, is pulling every part of me… I fall, you and I collide…"

Roxas did his best to stay focused on his singing, but couldn't resist a back peek at Axel. The redhead was staring right back with his eyebrow cocked and a grin on his face as he hit the drums. Roxas blushed and quickly looked away, keeping his mind firmly on the song. How long had Axel been staring at his back?

"The only thing that matters in my life, is you and I tonight…"

He could practically feel Axel's bright green eyes on his back. He shivered involuntarily, trying to keep his voice steady as his heart thumped faster than it ever had.

"Our eyes closed, the candle burns away… But I know the fire still remains… This love is all we need, we fit together perfectly… I fall, you and I collide…"

xxXXxxXXxx

"That was a great concert, guys. Thanks so much!" Kairi smiled a few minutes later as Sora put his arm around her. "Don't worry about cleaning up. I'll get some staff to do it and you can pick it up tomorrow or something."

"Cool!" Demyx said enthusiastically. "Do we get payed?"

"Dem!" Zexion groaned, slapping his boyfriend's arm lightly.

"Of course," Kairi giggled. "Here." She handed each person a handful of hundred dollar bills.

"You carry that much money around with you at all times, Kairi?" Zexion asked with something like awe in his quiet voice.

Kairi giggled. "Of course!"

"Guess she got into the alcohol tonight," Axel murmured in Roxas's ear, making the blond  
>shiver. The redhead was standing unnecessarily close. Well, that could be because countless people were swarming everywhere and there was no other place to stand unless he wanted to be trampled to a bloody death by Kairi's millions of friends. But still, it made Roxas want to turn around and just kiss the man senseless.<p>

"Ah, Kairi, you don't have to pay us," he protested weakly, trying not to react to Axel's closeness.

"I want to!" she insisted. "Take the money."

"Hey, sis," Axel cut in with a huge, suck-up grin. "Do I get payed?"

"No," Kairi replied sweetly. She dragged a sniggering Sora off without another word.

"We gotta go," Zexion said suddenly, staring at his cell phone. "Fuck, Demyx, we're late for that thing at work! Why would they even have a meeting at two in the morning?"

"Mother fucking balls, you're right!" Demyx yelled. He hugged Roxas, gave Axel a high five then ran off in the general direction on the driveway. Zexion murmured "See ya" before hurrying after the fleeing blond.

Axel watched them leave with something like shock on his handsome face. Roxas grinned. "They're always like that. You get used to it."

"They're just so…" Axel paused, searching for the right word. "Different," he decided.

"Polar opposites," Roxas agreed. "But you gotta love 'em."

Axel grinned. "Yeah, I like them, they're cool. Now…" he dropped his voice to a stage whisper, "are you ready to scream like a little girl?"

Roxas's heart fluttered. He decided he liked Axel's voice when it was low and husky. Composing his facial expression into one of cockiness, he said, "Kiss my ass."

"When we're alone, sure," Axel responded coyly. Roxas froze, unsure whether Axel had been teasing or not.

"Lighten up, Roxas," the redhead laughed.

Roxas joined in somewhat nervously. This was so unlike him… to fall so hard for someone he'd just met. He swallowed and followed Axel as he made his way through the maze of grumbling people that were slowly filing out of the house.

"Party's over already?" Roxas muttured.

"Yeah, I think Kairi was getting bored. She's like that. She went with Sora to her room. Probably to fuck."

"Ew… unwanted images in my head…" Roxas moaned, grabbing his head with both hands dramatically.

Axel snickered and grabbed Roxas's hand, pulling the blond along faster. The moment their skin touched, Roxas felt an electric jolt run through him. Clumsy as he was, he nearly tripped on the last stair of the staircase he had just been dragged down. He would have landed flat on his face if Axel hadn't dove to catch him. Somehow, throughout this, they had managed to fall on the floor. Roxas felt his head  
>connect painfully with something very solid and heard a muttered curse. When the black spots were out of his eyes, Roxas blinked a few times, looking down to see a groaning Axel rubbing his head underneath<br>him. Immediately the blond felt his entire body heat up and he jumped up, sticking out his hand to help the redhead up.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz!"

"Oww… S'okay," Axel mumbled, taking the hand and hauling himself up. Roxas felt another jolt of electricity but managed to keep his cool this time, saving him from further embarrassment. _God, how cliché... I touch his hand and feel a shock? We fall and I land on him? SO CLICHÉ!_

"Your head is very hard," Axel commented, pressing his forehead gently against Roxas's.

"Oh…" the blond counted to ten internally, calming himself. He tried not to breathe in Axel's intoxicating scent too obviously. It was something like cinnamon mixed with leather and a faint whiff of  
>something smoky; musky and sexy. Roxas couldn't label it as anything except for 'Axel'. He also tried not to think about how close his lips were to Axel's. "Uh…" he searched for something remotely intelligent to say, but all he could come up with was, "So's yours."<p>

Axel grinned and moved his head from Roxas's. "Come on," he said. Roxas noticed that Axel was standing a lot closer to him than necessary. He blinked a few times, shaking his head. _Snap out of it,  
>Roxas,<em> he scolded himself, _you barely know this guy, and he barely knows you. No way he likes you back._

He followed the redhead through a series of brightly coloured hallways, mostly in the shades of pink and blue. Roxas stared at Axel questioningly. The redhead sighed.

"It's terrible, I know. Kairi got to choose the colors for the basement." Axel made a face. "It sucks… every time I walk out of my room, all I see is this. Like Barbie puked all over the walls."

Roxas laughed. "Nice way of putting it."

"I thought so," Axel responded as they approached a door very different from the others. It was bright red and orange, with a painting of fire on it.

"Wow…" said Roxas, staring at the door. "That's amazing… did you paint it?"

"Eh? Yeah, I did. It's nothing."

"Are you shitting me!" Roxas exclaimed. "That's so good! I could never do that."

Axel scratched the back of his head, his pale cheeks flushing slightly. "Well, thanks. Anyway," he cleared his throat, "we gonna just stand here gawking at my door, or are we going in?"

"Oh… um…"

Axel rolled his eyes and grabbed Roxas's wrist. "Come on."

As he was dragged into the room, Roxas felt a grin creep up on his face. The inside was even more awesome than the door: the walls were black with splashed of gold, red, orange and yellow. A black king- sized bed was beside a huge desk with all sorts of stuff on it, like a very expensive looking laptop and an iPod 4G, an iPhone 4 and every other gadget Roxas could think of. There was an enormous flat screen TV on the wall opposite of the bed, with a Wii, a Playstation 3, an Xbox 360 and a blu-ray player. There was a shelf full of movies of every kind, from Disney to horror. In the corner next to a small window near the ceiling was a black and red drumset. _Holy crap, I never realized how rich they were until now_, Roxas thought. There was even a walk in closet. Somehow, even with all of the modern  
>technology, it still looked comfortable and lived in. Axel's personality was everywhere, from the walls to the drums in the corner, and to the easel and pallet in another corner. And the black, ripped, studded clothes laying everywhere.<p>

"Holy shit," Roxas summed up.

Axel sighed happily. "Yepp."

Suddenly there was a bang at the closed door. Axel groaned and with a slightly panicked tone, whispered, "Hide, Roxas, I'm not supposed to have guys in my room."

Roxas blushed at what Axel was referring to and nodded, confused. He quickly slid into the walk in closet. He peeked out of a crack as the door slowly opened, revealing a slightly older looking version of Axel.

"Who were you talking to?" the guy asked, sounding vaguely pissed off.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Myself."

"Oh? And you were answering?"

"Yes," Axel growled, putting one hand on his slim hip and waving the other one around beside his head in the world wide 'crazy' gesture. "I'm psycho, remember? Can you leave? I'm busy."

"Calm down, yo. What are you gonna do? Masturbate over that blond I saw you drooling over earlier?"

Axel blushed and his eyes darted over to where Roxas was watching, eyes wide at what he'd just heard.

"Reno, fuck off!" Axel yelled, his fists clenching so hard the knuckles were turning white. Roxas was sure Axel was ready to punch Reno in the face. "Why are you such a fucking bastard all the time?"

"Knew it," Reno laughed, his spiky red hair bouncing as he nodded his head knowingly. "Gotta say, he was one hot piece of blond." His ponytail swayed and he jumped back as Axel advanced on him with a murderous look on his face.

Roxas blushed in spite of himself. He felt a small spark of hope. Was what Reno was saying true? Did Axel like him? As more than friends?

"Get out of my room!" Axel growled warningly, obviously thinking Roxas hadn't heard Reno's comment. "I swear, Reno…"

"What are you going to do, little bro? Light me on fire?" Reno laughed. "You're so—"

"Out!" Axel grabbed a movie and chucked it at his brother's head. This nearly made Roxas giggle, but he managed to keep quiet. Reno smirked one more before leaving, slamming the door on his way out.

Axel stood there in the middle of his room, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. After a few moments, he muttered, "He's gone. You can come out, Roxas."

Roxas did so quietly. Axel opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, then reopened it. He shook his head warily."Sorry. I don't usually get that angry… it's just… Reno. We don't  
>get along… at all." He scowled.<p>

"Oh… can I ask why?" Roxas asked awkwardly, still uncertain about what Reno had said.

Axel shrugged, moving over to his bed. He plopped down and said, "He just judges me because I'm gay and I'm a pyromaniac. Thinks I'm crazy and treats me like shit for it. Stupid thing is, I'm pretty sure he's  
>got a boyfriend. That damned Vincent… Anyway." He patted next to him. "Come on, I don't bite. Unless you want me to," he added with a smirk.<p>

Roxas rolled his eyes. Clearly Axel was back to his cocky self. The blond sat lightly next to Axel, keeping a safe distance away. He didn't want to embarrass himself again. "A pyro, huh? I noticed you like fire."

"Yeah," Axel mumbled, clearly noticing the space Roxas had left between them. "But I'm not dangerous. I have it under control."

"That's good," Roxas said absently. It wasn't that he wasn't listening, he just still had his mind on the thought of _omigod does Axel like me?_"Sorry, that sounded rude," he added, scooting a bit closer to the redhead. "I meant it, that's good. Not that I don't trust you. Um, yeah. I was just thinking. About stuff."

Axel smiled, a real smile and not his little grin or smirk as usual. "You're the only person besides my family who knows I'm gay, now. Oh, and Sora, but he found that out by complete and embarrassing accident that I don't wanna talk about."

"Oh…" Roxas said, feeling oddly touched. "But… why? You barely know me…"

"Simple," Axel said, poking Roxas's nose. "I trust you. And I like you. Got it memorized?"

Roxa quickly looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Oh. Yeah. Thanks. I… I like you too."

"I know," Axel grinned. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know… um… you choose."

"Okay," Axel said, hopping up. "Get comfortable. I'm gonna go grab some popcorn."

Roxas tried not to watch too obviously as Axel made his way across the large room, popping a random disk into the blu-ray player. He just had such a perfect ass!

"I'll be right back. If Reno comes back, hide somewhere of you will be subject to his torture for the rest of eternity," Axel ordered before closing the door behind him.

Roxas sat back, determined to get comfortable even with how awkward he was feeling in the foreign room. He was sitting on Axel's bed, for God's sake, where the redhead slept and did lord knows what else. He was awfully hot, though, so he decided that taking off his coat would be acceptable. The blond fished through his bag that he'd had on his shoulder all night, just for something to do that didn't involve snooping through Axel's stuff.

"Shit, I have a lot of money on here," he muttered to himself after taking a few gulps from his water bottle. With the cash Kairi had given him and the money he'd brought, he had roughly around a thousand dollars in his bag. He kept looking through his stuff, until he found a small package. Seeing it here, in Axel's room, made all sorts of thoughts that were too inappropriate to be thinking about someone he'd just met run through his head like a video on fast forward, some of them so kinky that Roxas was astounded at himself.

"I'm back," Axel's voice said loudly. Immediately Roxas stuffed the condom back into his bag and covered it with his coat. He looked up at Axel with wide eyes. The redhead stared back with interest.

"What was that?"

"Um… uh… it was… you see…" Roxas searched for a response, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked worriedly, putting his hand on Roxas's leg. "Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"I'm f-fine. It was j-just some Tylenol." Roxas bit his lip. Axel. Was. Touching. His. Leg! "Um…I… the—the movie is starting."

"Oh, right," Axel said with a slight twinge of disappointment in his voice that Roxas barely detected. "By the way, in case you're wondering, there was no popcorn, so I just grabbed these." He waved a bag of M&Ms in front of Roxas's face. "That good?"

"Yes!" Roxas all but yelled. "I fucking love those!"

Axel snickered. "Good."

The movie began, and within the first few minutes someone had already died a gruesome death. Roxas didn't usually scare easily, but his emotions were all over the place tonight. Plus, he'd never seen this movie before, so he didn't know when to expect the evil clown that popped out of nowhere. He jumped, moving unintentionally closer to Axel. He didn't mind zombies or ghosts or people losing their insides or anything gory like that, but he HATED clowns.

"Poor Roxy gonna scream?" the redhead cooed, petting the blond's hair in a mockingly soothing way.

"No fucking way," Roxas grumbled as his stomach did a weird flip and his heart attempted to do jumping jacks in his chest. "I'm not a fucking pansy, I don't scream." Then he added, with a challenging tone, "There is nothing—_nothing_—you could do that would make me scream."

"Oh, really?" Axel asked, his voice clearly saying that he accepted the challenge. "How much money we betting here?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Done." Axel stuck out his hand. "Shake on that?"

Roxas hesitated, but took the offered hand and shook it. The movie completely forgotten, Axel said, "So I'll need to ask you some questions, so I know more about you and how I could possibly make you scream." His green eyes twinkled mischievously. Roxas felt himself flush the slightest bit, trying to keep his mind out of the gutter.

"Fine, but you have to answer them too," he agreed stubbornly.

"Okay…" Axel sighed dramatically, and then asked, "What's your favourite color?"

"Wait, what?" Roxas demanded. "That has nothing to do with—"

"Oh, Roxy, just answer it."

"Green," Roxas said automatically, thinking about Axel's eyes. The redhead grinned.

"I like blue," he stated, staring straight into Roxas's eyes. The blond was sure he was blushing now, so he quickly looked back at the TV, then back away when the evil clown ripped someone's guts out and  
>started eating them, laughing maniacally. <em>This isn't even scary, just gory and freaky.<em>

"What's your favourite song?" Axel continued.

"I… I dunno. I don't really have one. I kinda like 'Sanctuary' by Hikaru Utada." Roxas grinned sheepishly. "I like weird music."

"Me too," Axel said, sounding pleased and slightly surprised. "You'll never guess what my favorite song is."

"Err…" Roxas scratched his head. "I have no idea."

"'Passion', the Japanese version of 'Sanctuary'. Weird, huh?"

"Do you speak Japanese?" Roxas asked curiously.

Axel nodded. "Somewhat. Do you?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nah, but I'm French. And I know some Spanish and Italian."

Axel grinned, looking really excited. "Say something in French!"

"Like what?"

"Like…like, tell me my hair is totally awesome." Axel fingered a long strand of bright red hair. "I love my hair."

Roxas sighed, shaking his head. "You're really cocky." Then he said, "J'adore tes cheveux. Ils sont vraiment beaux." Then he got reckless and added, "_T'es _vraiment beau." You're really hot, basically. He hoped like hell Axel was as completely clueless about French as he'd thought in the first place.

Axel's mouth made a perfect O. "Cooool."

"Not really," Roxas replied, scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. Thank God Axel hadn't understood.

"Yeah, really. Wish I knew French…you should teach me."

"Umm… yeah, sure," Roxas agreed. _Yay, more Axel time!_

"So, anyways, what's your favourite movie?"

"Um… I don't know… I like a lot of movies."

"Same. Favourite video game?"

"I… don't know…" the blond said once again, biting down a silly smile.

"Roxas," Axel sighed, sliding down the bed so that he was lying next to the blond. "You're making this very difficult for me."

Roxas laughed quietly. "Sorry."

"That's fine, I don't have a favourite video game either. Looks like we have a lot of stuff in common." Axel grabbed Roxas's left hand, making the blond's heart skip a beat. "Just like I noticed you're  
>left handed."<p>

"Yeah…" Roxas replied, his throat feeling like it was stuffed with cotton, "you are too?"

"Yes. Well, no. I'm ambidextrous."

"Oh. So I'm assuming you're good with your hands," Roxas said in what he hoped sounded to be a vaguely interested tone. In truth, he loved the fact that he was learning more about his beloved redhead.

"I'm very good with my hands," Axel murmured in what sounded like a suggestive tone. Roxas instantly shot down all the thoughts that appeared in his head.

"I see," he said quietly, small shivers going down his spine as Axel ran his thumb across his knuckles. _Oh god oh god ohgod..._

"So what's your favourite food?"

"M&Ms." Roxas smiled. "What's yours?"

"I like sloppy joes." Axel snorted at the look Roxas gave him. "So sue me. I like to eat messy."

Roxas giggled. "I should have guessed by the state of your room." He gestured to the mess of clothing that was next to the bed.

"Right. I'll have to clean that before Reno gets on my case about it." Axel rolled his eyes. "You know, we're not even watching this pathetic excuse for a movie." He shut off the movie and TV, then turned back to Roxas.

For the next hour Axel asked Roxas all sorts of random questions. They were anything from 'Are you naturally blond?' (yes) to 'What's your favourite subject at school?' (band) and 'Are you graduating this year?' (hopefully, unless Sora and I get in trouble for beating up Seifer's gang again). Roxas never got tired of answering. After all, he was learning about Axel at the same time the redhead was learning about him.

"Do you have a teddy bear or something that you secretly sleep with?" the redhead asked randomly.

Roxas laughed in surprise. "Honestly, Axel?"

"Yes," Axel replied calmly. Then he burst out in laughter. "Okay, I'll admit, that was a bit weird."

"Just for the record, I had one until I was thirteen," Roxas admitted, giggling slightly.

"That's so cute, Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, tackling the blushing blond into a tight hug. Roxas's eyes widened at their closeness and he felt his whole body heat up.

"Y-yeah, but dorky," he whispered, unable to speak any louder at the moment.

"I had one til I was ten," Axel snickered, his cool breath brushing Roxas's spikes. Roxas buried his face into Axel's chest so that the redhead wouldn't notice his flaming cheeks that were about the same shade as Axel's hair. And, well, Axel really did smell good.

"I see," he mumbled, his voice slightly muffled.

Axel didn't seem to notice Roxas's embarrassment. "Hey, Roxas."

"Mmmm."

"Bet you don't know why the sun sets red."

Roxas didn't, but it was something he'd always wondered, ever since he could remember. Before he could say anything, Axel continued, "You see, light is made up of lots of colors. And out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

Roxas felt a smile creep up on his face at the simple answer. He loved how Axel knew random little things like that, especially the answer to one of the questions he'd wanted to know his whole life that no one could ever find the answer to. He laughed and lightly punched Axel on the arm, looking up at the redhead's grinning face.

"Like I asked! Know-it-all."

Axel laughed and winked, making them both laugh harder, as though they'd been best friends for years and not minutes. Roxas bit his lip to stifle his giggles and curled up against Axel again.

"Can I ask you something, this time?" he asked.

"Well you just did."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Okay, Axel. But seriously…do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yeah, definitely," Axel answered with a tiny smile. Roxas' heart thumped happily. The redhead wiggled his eyebrows. "On the topic of luuuurve," he said, grinning widely, "do you have a secret crush on anyone?" He began to stroke the blond's back through the thin shirt he wore.

_I swear, is he trying to torture me or something?_Roxas asked himself hopelessly. Out loud, he tried to sound indifferent and muttered, "N- nah."

"Did you know that you stutter when you're lying?" Axel's voice held a smirking tone.

"Yes," Roxas admitted miserably. "I hate it. Why?"

"Because you just stuttered when you said no."

"Oh, I did? My bad," Roxas giggled nervously, pushing away from Axel's chest. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you who it is."

"I'll guess, then," Axel decided, grinning wickedly as he tightened his hold on the blond and didn't let him go. "Was this person at the party tonight?"

"Yeah…" Roxas muttered reluctantly. It seemed that Axel was going to get his way whether Roxas liked it or not.

"Was it that Naminé girl?"

"What?" Roxas demanded, snapping his head up to stare at Axel. "No! She's my friend, my ex, and plus, she's a…" he shuddered slightly, not finishing his sentence.

"Is she a bitch or something?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, there's nothing wrong with her. She's one of my best friends. It's just…" he trailed off again.

"She's a girl," Axel said. It wasn't a question; he knew exactly what the blond was thinking.

Roxas said nothing.

"Are you gay?" Axel asked suddenly.

"Uh…" Roxas was stuck staring into those intense green eyes with the awkward question hanging in the air. Quietly he said, "Yes."

"I see. So… does this bother you at all?" Axel asked, gesturing to their closeness. "I mean, since I'm gay too."

"No!" Roxas answered, too quickly. He blushed and quickly corrected himself. "I mean, no, that's fine. It's okay. It doesn't bother me. As long as it doesn't bother you, it's okay."

"Alright, I'm fine with it. So," Axel smirked suddenly, "the person was a guy, was he?"

Roxas said nothing and nodded.

"What did he look like?"

"Um… hot."

"Would I find him hot?"

Roxas thought about Axel's cockiness. "Yeah, definitely."

"Do you know him, or are you admiring him from afar?"

"I… I know him."

"Do I know him?"

"I would think so."

"Did you talk to him tonight?"

Roxas, who had his head buried in Axel's chest, didn't notice the redhead's eyes sparkling. Oh, he had a feeling he knew exactly who Roxas had a crush on. But he wasn't going to act on it until the blond admitted it.

"Yes, I talked to him," Roxas whispered, his voice cracking slightly at the end. Axel smiled. How adorable. "Listen, Axel, I don't think—"

"Hush. What does his name start with?"

"I don't—"

"Come on, Roxy. I'm sure whoever it is likes you back. In fact, I'm one hundred and fifty percent sure." Axel raised an eyebrow, grinning widely. "Why don't you tell me? Who knows? Maybe I can get you two  
>together."<p>

Roxas's heart sank at those words. '_Maybe I can get you two together.'_ In Roxas's head, that translated to _'I don't like you like that, but I feel bad for you so I'm going to help you_ _out.'_

"A," he whispered miserably, so quiet he didn't know whether Axel would hear it or not. "It starts with an A."

"Does he have a catchphrase?"

Roxas knew that he'd give away the answer if he responded to that, but what did he have to lose? He was already as embarrassed as hell. He murmured, "Yeah, he does. Got it memorized?"

Axel had a huge triumphant smile on his face as he asked, "Does this person, by any chance, happen to be me?"

Immediately Roxas pulled out of Axel's arms, already missing the heat, and grabbed his bag. "Axel, I think I'd better go," he said, his face the same shade as Axel's hair. He began walking to the door, his eyes tearing up.

"No, don't!" Axel shot up from his position on the bed and grabbed Roxas's wrist. "Don't go!"

"Why the hell not?" Roxas asked desperately, terrified of the rejection that was sure to come. Just when he'd finally made a friend he could trust completely and felt comfortable around, he had to go and ruin in by falling for him. Of course.

He tried to tug his wrist free. "Axel, let go—"

"Listen, I only asked if it was me because I like you!" Axel continued, completely ignoring Roxas's pleas for release. "I'm sorry. Just… don't leave, please."

"Wait—what?" Roxas asked, positive he'd heard wrong. He stopped trying to make Axel let go and stared into the green eyes, trying to make sense of what he'd just heard. "What d-did you just say…?"

Axel leaned down and kissed him on the lips gently. Through his shock and utter happiness, Roxas saw colorful fireworks and felt an electric zing he'd only ever read about. The earlier contact their hands had made was like nothing compared to this. All he could think was _'Axel likes me?'_. His heart beating so quick he was scared it might explode, he stared at the redhead with wide blue eyes, his knees turning to mush.

"Y-you—you—" he swallowed. "Axel, you j-just k-kissed me."

Axel looked down at him worriedly. Had he gone too far? "Yes, I did. Is that okay?"

"I… well, I… yes, that's okay!" Roxas finally managed to say a sentence without stuttering in nervousness. "You have no idea… ever since I first saw you, I… I wanted…" he trailed off. "I wanted  
>you," he finished, shivering as Axel cupped his cheek in the palm of his warm hand and connected their lips once again.<p>

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck at the same the redhead wound his arms around Roxas's smaller waist. He wanted this, he'd wanted it all night, and now that it was happening, he could scarcely  
>believe it. <em>Holy FUCK I'm kissing Axel ohgod no one pinch me! <em>He grabbed Axel's hair and pressed their lips together harder, as if trying to convince himself that this was real, it wasn't just a dream, he was kissing Axel and the redhead was kissing him back. He felt Axel smirk as he pressed the blond against  
>the wall. Roxas gasped silently when his back hit the cool surface. Their lips moved against each other and Roxas felt his body warm and his pants grow uncomfortably tight. He broke away for air, breathing<br>heavily into the redhead's neck.

"A-Axel," Roxas stuttered, out of lust this time instead of nervousness. "Y-you know, when I said I wanted you, I didn't mean you had to—to—you know—"

"Hmm?" Axel asked, and then grinned, panting slightly. "Oh, I know.  
>But do you want it?"<p>

Roxas blushed darker and looked down, then quickly averted his eyes when he spotted the bulge in Axel's pants and his own. He said nothing, but couldn't stop thinking, _Fuck, he's huge. There's no way  
>that will fit up my ass.<br>_  
>"I'll take that for a yes," Axel murmured before lifting Roxas up and settling the small blond on his knee so that they were the same height. Roxas gave a small squeak of surprise, but it quickly turned into a sigh when Axel kissed him again, more passionately and less carefully this time. The blond wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, bringing them even closer together. There wasn't enough space between<br>them to slide a pin through. The pyro took Roxas's lower lip in between his teeth, making the blond moan and open his mouth slightly. Seizing the golden and damn cliché opportunity, Axel slipped his  
>tongue past the soft lips against his own. Roxas was in a state of bliss as Axel's smooth tongue explored every inch of his mouth. Axel tastes good too, Roxas thought. Like cinnamon and something else.<p>

He felt warm hands at the edge of his shirt and raised his arms automatically so that Axel could remove it, breathing the redhead's name. During this, Axel shifted so that their clothed erections accidentally brushed. Roxas gasped and jumped. Axel nearly lost his balance, almost sending tumbling down to the ground. Not that either of them cared.

"Bed," Roxas panted immediately, wanting more than just making out  
>already.<p>

Axel was more than happy to comply, clicking his door locked and reconnecting their lips as he stumbled over to his huge bed and dropped Roxas roughly onto it. The blond didn't mind the rough treatment, in fact he loved it as Axel climbed on top of him and leaned right down, nuzzling his face into Roxas's neck. Roxas's head lolled back, a cry escaping his bruised lips as Axel sunk his teeth into a particularly tender spot where his shoulder and neck met. The sweet, sweet pain made him moan wantonly and buck his hips up, more shudders of pleasure running down his spine as Axel responded, rolling his thin hips down roughly and licking the wound he'd created on Roxas's neck. Roxas kept letting out beautiful sounds that had Axel struggling to keep ahold of what proper sanity he had in the first place. And they still had their pants on.

"You have the voice of an angel," Axel whispered as he licked down Roxas's chest, making the blond whimper and prove the pyro's point. "I wonder how it would sound screaming my name?"

"Axel," Roxas said breathlessly, "you won't find out if you don't hurry the fuck up and get naked."

Axel chuckled, sitting up straight so that he could peel off his tight black muscle shirt, revealing a creamy white six pack. Roxas noticed that one of the pink nubs on Axel's chest was pierced, and for some reason that turned him on even more. A tingle of pleasure travelled through his body straight to his member, aching n its confinement. He wiggled his hips impatiently.

"If you don't fucking hurry up, I'm going to flip you over and rape your ass so fucking hard you won't be able to walk for days," he growled as Axel ran his hands up the blond's chest, earning a low moan. The redhead smirked.

"But you like being teased and you know it," he purred, trailing his fingers back down Roxas's flat stomach and chest, ghosting over the pert nipples.

"Fuck…" Roxas whispered, breathless. He hated how much he liked it. "Axel… please!" he gasped sharply at the end as Axel grabbed his clothed cock.

"Please what?" Squeeze.

"O-ooh shit…" the blond groaned, unable to think properly. He moved his shaky hands to the zipper of Axel's tight leather pants and tugged at it as Axel continued to finger Roxas through his jeans. It was too hard to concentrate. "Mnngh—Axel…"

"Tell me what you want baby," Axel purred in the dirtiest voice Roxas had ever heard in his life.

"P-please—" He moaned, grinding his aching need against Axel's palm. He couldn't think clearly enough to form a proper sentence and tried to tell Axel what he wanted through his actions.

But that wasn't good enough. "I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me what it is," Axel murmured, flicking his tongue across Roxas's parted lips and pressing down _hard _on the bulge beneath his hand.

Roxas cried out, his head whipping to the side as he wildly bucked his hips up. "Axel please!" he begged, his voice rasping. "I want you! _Please_..."

Axel grinned. He loved how he could make the boy beg for it. "Atta boy." He lifted himself off of the blond's thighs to peel off his boots and pants.

He's not wearing underwear! A small part of Roxas's mind was busy having a squee fest. Another part was still in shock, the fact that this was _actually happening_ unable to register. The other part was busy taking in the smouldering sight of Axel naked, and _HOLY FUCK, THERE IS NO WAY THAT WILL FIT UP MY ASS._

"Axel, I d-don't think… I don't think you're g-going to fit," he stuttered, shocked at Axel's size. He snapped his gaze away from it and to Axel's green eyes as the pyro resettled himself beside Roxas, pulling the blond into his naked lap.

Axel kissed Roxas's neck and began to fiddle with the button in the blond's designer jeans. "We're gonna make it fit, Roxy."

"But—_goddamnit_— Axel. There's no way—you're fucking huge." Roxas felt his whole body flush as his bare chest pressed against Axel's. He could feel the redhead's erection against his own, and all the heat  
>rushed south. He shut his eyes, getting lost in the feeling as Axel breathed into his neck.<p>

"If you don't want to do this—"

"No!" Roxas interrupted, his eyes flying open, panicking slightly. "I do! I really do! Just… we'll go slow, okay?"

"Whatever you want," Axel smiled, licking the blond's lips. His smile turned into a predatory smirk as Roxas deepened the kiss, rolling his tiny hips. Axel got the jeans undone and pulled them down, the blond lifting himself up slightly so that he could kick them off his ankles.

"No underwear?" Axel purred, sliding his hands down Roxas's back to the blond's bare ass. "Kinky."

"Shut up," Roxas mumbled, jolting slightly when he felt Axel's warm hands on the lobes of his ass. It felt so good when Axel squeezed that the blond let out a high-pitched moan. He leaned down into Axel's neck, inhaling the tangy scent of cinnamon and sweat, and tried not to cum like the virgin he was.

"You—you weren't wearing any either," he growled quietly, nibbling lightly underneath Axel's jawline. The redhead gave a shaky laugh at that, ghosting one finger over Roxas's entrance. The blond jumped, pressing himself closer to Axel, straddling his waist. Their naked erections touched and he jolted again, the pleasure that shot through him making a coil in his stomach tighten.

"_Fuck_," he moaned, feeling ready to melt into a puddle of goo.

"Jumpy," Axel remarked, licking the blond's earlobe. Roxas's heavy breathing increased in response. He tangled his fingers in Axel's unruly spikes and pulled on them to guide Axel's mouth to his own. The  
>redhead chuckled and made his tongue dance with Roxas's; a battle of dominance he instantly won. He slid his hands down Roxas's ass and thighs, spreading the blond's legs further.<p>

"Just shut up..._mmmmn_," Roxas moaned out against the pyro's mouth as Axel wrapped his fingers around the blond's dick and began running his hand up and down it. He went slowly at first, almost  
>as if to torture the blond, smirking slightly when Roxas moaned and arched slightly, trying to cause more friction. He quickened his pace as a small amount of precum began to leak from the head and Roxas began panting Axel's name in his beautiful voice. Blue eyes rolled back in their sockets as lava pooled in his lower regions.<p>

"A-_aah_—Axel—I'm g-gonna—"

Suddenly the friction stopped, and Roxas whimpered. He'd been so fucking close! He tightened his grip on Axel's spikes, fighting the urge to complete himself.

"Why—"

"Lube?"

Roxas didn't want to separate himself from Axel for one of them to go and get it. He shook his head and took Axel's hand. The redhead watched him curiously as he brought the pale hand up to his mouth and poked his tongue out, licking his way up one finger before bringing three into his mouth. It was Axel's turn to moan and have his eyes roll back slightly as Roxas worked his magic on the redhead's digits, imagining how that mouth would feel on a certain other part of his body. The kid sure knew how to use his tongue.

When Roxas felt that Axel's fingers were coated well enough, he took them out of his mouth, making the redhead growl unhappily. A string of saliva connected the pyro's fingers and the blond's lips as Roxas  
>guided them down his own chest, between his legs and behind his arousal, stopping when Axel's hand was hovering just above his entrance. He made a small sound that sounded like a cross between a desperate sob and a gasp of pure pleasure and desire.<p>

"You okay?" Axel whispered.

"Y-yeah, keep going, I'm fi—oh, fuck, Axel!" Roxas gasped when he felt one finger enter him, falling against Axel's chest. The redhead laid down on the bed, bringing Roxas with him, as the blond buried his face into the pyro's neck and left his ass in the air, doing his best not to make too much noise. His body was on fire.

"Ready for another?" Axel asked, kissing the blond hair and wiggling his finger around inside Roxas, brushing the velvety inner walls and making the blond moan loudly.

"B-both—do them both—at once," Roxas managed to get out, trying to control his breathing. He felt almost dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and that combined with the indescribable pleasure he was  
>feeling was almost too much to take. He thought he was going to pass out. Roxas felt Axel shift under him, and that was his only warning before two more fingers slid into him, making a stab of pain shoot<br>through him. He cried out Axel's name and felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, falling down onto Axel's heated skin.

"Are you okay?" Axel asked, his voice low. Roxas nodded unsteadily, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself.

"K-keep going, I—aahhh, I can't—Axel—" The blond felt like he was losing his sanity from the intensity of the pleasure running through him. Never in his life had he ever experienced anything like this. Scalding liquid was pooling behind his groin, just begging for release. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. "I c-can't—"

"You can't what?" the redhead purred, using his free hand to stroke Roxas's back, trying to distract himself from how tight the blond was and how achingly _good _it would feel around his cock. Roxas shuddered, unintentionally clenching around Axel's fingers. Just then, Axel realized something. "Fuck, Roxas, are you a virgin?"

"Y-yeah," Roxas gasped a few moments later, after Axel had begun to slowly pull his fingers in then push them back in with a scissoring motion, thinking the blond was too occupied to think of an answer. Roxas's limbs turned to jelly and he dropped down to support himself on his forearms, making him nose-to-nose with Axel. His chest was heaving as his lungs struggled to get the oxygen they needed. Despite  
>the obvious pleasure Roxas was in, Axel stopped completely, nervousness spiking in him suddenly.<p>

"Fuck," he muttered, closing his eyes. "Roxas, are you sure—"

"Jesus fucking Christ, don't go this far then ask me if I'm _sure_," Roxas growled, totally pissed off from the lack of Axel's fingers moving. "If I wasn't, I would never have gone this far in the first place."

Axel opened one eye to see Roxas's face right above his. The blond's cheeks were flushed and his perfect rosebud lips were parted in pleasure, his expression one of complete bliss mixed with pain and anger. The azure eyes were clamped shut, but they snapped open when Axel decided it was alright to move again.

"Aaahh...oh, g-god—I'm going to cum soon, A-Axel—" Roxas whimpered, his words stumbling over each other as he tried to say everything at once.

"Already?" Axel asked, even though he was having a hard time holding on too. He twisted his fingers in a groping motion and felt his fingernails brush a small spongy bundle of nerves. Roxas gasped,  
>collapsing on top of the redhead's lanky body and digging his nails into Axel's shoulders as waves of indescribable pleasure washed over him. White dots were vibrating in his vision, rendering him unable to see anything.<p>

"A-Axel!" he cried. "Th-there!" As Axel continued to scrape that one sensitive spot with his fingernails, Roxas found himself getting closer and closer. He mashed his lips against Axel's, trying not to cum just yet. But soon, he couldn't ignore the tightening coil in his stomach any longer. He silently screamed Axel's name into the redhead's mouth as everything exploded in white.

A few moments later he regained his sanity and blinked a few times, panting heavily. Axel was looking up at him, smirking that sexy little smirk of his. There was a white and sticky mess all over their stomachs. Roxas's already flushed cheeks got darker when Axel used his free hand to pet his hair and asked, "You got ahold of yourself now?"

"Y-yeah," he panted, licking his dry lips. Axel laughed quietly as he removed his fingers from Roxas, making the blond groan. Very casually the pyro brought them to the mess on Roxas's stomach and ran them through its stickiness, making the blond shiver.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, his breathing still slightly shallow.

"Whadaya think, silly?" Axel asked, raising a small eyebrow as he brought his fingers to his mouth. "I want to taste you."

Roxas could scarcely believe his eyes as Axel popped the cum covered digits into his mouth. His whole body heated up and he felt himself getting hard again, already. He watched, eyes wide, as Axel pulled his fingers from his mouth with a faint smacking sound.

"Do I… do I taste good?" Roxas couldn't stop himself from asking.

"See for yourself," Axel murmured, grabbing Roxas's spikes and crushing their lips together. Instantly their tongues began exploring each other's mouth as the pyro grinded up against Roxas's crotch, making them both moan. Under the spicy cinnamon taste that was Axel, Roxas could vaguely taste something bittersweet. He pulled away with a small gasp, never breaking the steady rhythm at which they were rolling their hips.

"Was that… me?" he asked, a little unsteadily.

"Yes," Axel purred, "and you're_ delicious,_blondie." He grabbed the blond's hips suddenly. "Are you ready?"

Roxas stared down at Axel's fully erect cock for a few moments, trying to picture how it could possibly fit up his ass. He finally decided it would be better to try it than attempt to picture it, because he was failing pretty epically at the latter. He nodded.

"Alright. You look kinda scared," Axel said, laughing quietly. "Are you sure…?"

"I already fucking told you, I'm fine." Roxas put all of his weight onto his knees, his breath hitching slightly when he felt the head of Axel's cock pressing up against his entrance. Axel gripped the blond's hips tighter to prevent him from going too fast. He really, really didn't want Roxas's first experience to be anything but pleasure.

"Axel," Roxas complained quietly as the redhead guided his hips down slower. "I know it's gonna hurt a little… you don't need to go so slow." When Axel stubbornly ignored him, he added, "You're killing me, here."

Axel sighed and loosened his grip, allowing Roxas to begin to slide down the shaft. The blond's breath stopped completely for a moment when he was halfway down. A small tingling pain was poking at his spine, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. It was how fucking good it felt that made him react.

"A-Axel…" he gasped.

"Does it hurt?" Axel asked breathlessly.

"A l-little, but—shit!" Roxas let out a wild moan as Axel drove his hips up slightly, thrusting in deeper. He was nearly all the way in. Fire ripped up Roxas's spine, replacing the good feeling with intense pain that he'd never experienced in his life. "_A-aah_! Okay… th-that hurts…"

"It'll stop soon, baby, don't worry." Axel kissed his lover's messy spikes and rubbed the blond's back soothingly. Roxas whimpered quietly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Do you need me to stop?" Axel asked worriedly. He didn't want to pull out of the tight heat—he _really _didn't want to—but if Roxas was in too much pain, he wouldn't hurt him.

"N-no…I w-want this… g-go all the way—i-in," Roxas got out through gasps for oxygen. Axel shook his head warily but slowly did as he was told, making the blond cry out and dig his nails into the redhead's back. "A-aah, Ax-el…"

For the first time in his nineteen years of life Axel cursed his huge size. How the hell was he supposed to fuck someone senseless if all they could feel was the pain? He growled and reconnected their mouths, hoping to distract Roxas from his pain. He could taste salty tears mixed with sweat and the sweet taste that he could only label as 'Roxas' and for some odd reason it made him think about sea-salt ice cream.

"Axel," Roxas said very calmly against the redhead's lips despite the pain he was in. Never in his life had he felt so full, stretched beyond his limits. He thought he would burst. "I need y-you to start m-moving."

"You're hurting too much—"

"I'll get used to it, ah, f-faster if you move."

"But—"

"If you w-won't, I will." Roxas lifted himself up slightly, then slid back down. He winced slightly, but that was all; he was actually quite proud of himself. He kept repeating his actions until Axel finally responded, rolling his hips slightly. Burning pain ripped through Roxas's spine each time, but he ignored it and just focused on the pleasure he was feeling instead.

Eventually the pain faded away altogether and he began going faster and harder as Axel did the same, obviously unable to control himself any longer. Each thrust that Axel was delivering was pure bliss to the blond. The pyro knew he wouldn't be able to last long this time, and judging from the way Roxas would clench his ass around Axel's cock each time he pulled out, neither would the blond.

"Does it still hurt?" Axel asked through clenched teeth as he drove his hips up harder than usual and grabbed Roxas's cock. The blond's face twisted into one of complete bliss.

"Nnngh…" was all he could get out, breathing heavily as he rode his boyfriend hard. He shook his head before slamming down as Axel began pumping him quicker. A sudden burst of euphoria hit him and it was all he could do not to scream with all he had. The dual sensations of his sweet spot being rammed into and Axel jacking him off damn near drove him crazy, and at that moment, he was ready to die a sweet death with no complaints.

"H-harder," he ordered, close to exploding from pleasure but needing more nonetheless. Axel shoved him roughly onto his back and leaned on top of him, penetrating deeper than before. He put his palms on either side of the blond's head and leaned down to kiss him passionately. Roxas's whole body was on fire and he was moaning like a whore as Axel moved down and teased one of his nipples with the tip of his tongue, suckling at it until it grew hard. Adding that simple pleasure made Roxas lose his mind as his body exploded into hot ecstasy for the second time that night. His back arched as he screamed Axel's name, cumming all over the pyro's stomach. His walls clenched around Axel's cock, and that combined with the sound of Roxas's naughty angelic voice screaming his name sent the redhead over the edge as well. He cried out Roxas's name as his whole body jerked. Roxas moaned as the redhead rode out his orgasm, lazily rolling his hips until he stopped altogether, pulling out of the trembling blond. Axel's limbs gave out and he fell on top of Roxas, trying to breathe.

"A-Axel…" Roxas panted.

"Hmmm?" Axel kissed his temple and petted the sweaty spikes.

Roxas closed his eyes. "That…that was…amazing."

"Yeah," Axel agreed. "It was." They lay there, basking in their afterglow, Axel stroking the blond's back lovingly. Roxas was extremely happy that Axel was the type of person who would cuddle after sex. He smiled and snuggled closer to Axel, smiling wider when the pyro's arms tightened around him.

"Axel…" Roxas murmured after a while, sounding slightly sleepy.

"Yo."

"I…" Roxas blushed, scratching his head shyly. "Um, I…" he trailed off, before trying again. "I love…um…"

The redhead chuckled, saving the blond from his obvious loss of speech, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you too, Roxy. Love at first sight, eh?"

Roxas thought he would burst from the amount of happiness those simple words brought to him. He smiled and cuddled into Axel. They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

Axel was drifting off when Roxas groaned suddenly. Axel's eyes opened wide. "What's wrong?" he mumbled, rubbing at his smudged eyeliner.

"I totally lost!" Roxas sounded outraged.

"Lost…?"

"You bastard, you made me scream. I owe you twenty bucks now." Roxas huffed and started to get up. "Here, let me get it—hey!"

Axel gave a throaty chuckle, pulling Roxas back onto him. The blond's cheeks flushed when his stomach came back into contact with the sticky mess on Axel's; thinking about what had caused that got him all hot and bothered again.

"I can think of other ways you can pay meback…" Axel purred, raking his nails lightly up the insides of Roxas's thighs. Roxas let out a quiet moan as Axel pulled him back down.

This was going to be a LONG night. But he didn't mind at all…

xxXXxxXXxx

Late the next morning, Roxas woke up, his body aching. He squinted into the darkness, trying to remember what had happened last night. That was when the bed shifted and a skinny arm snaked around his slim waist.

"Good morning, beautiful," Axel said brightly. "How are you feelin'?"

_Omigod, I had sex with him last night!_ Roxas smiled softly at the  
>memory.<p>

"'Morning," he mumbled, still half asleep. "I'm feeling great… but sore." He winced as a sharp pain shot up his spine. They hadn't only had seconds, but thirds… and fourths. And Roxas bottomed every time. He didn't have a problem with that, besides the fact that he was so completely exhausted and his ass hurt so bad that he knew he wouldn't be able to walk right for at least another week, or five. Curse horny redheaded pyromaniacs.

"Mmnn…What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty six." Axel sighed and kissed the blond's lips. That's when Roxas noticed with a slight disappointment that his boyfriend—he was his boyfriend now, wasn't he?—had found a muscle  
>shirt and some sweat pants. But Roxas was still completely naked.<p>

"I suppose you want to go home?" Axel sighed, not wanting to let go of his beautiful lover just yet.

"I don't want to," Roxas murmured, cuddling closer to Axel, "but I guess I'd better. I am so grounded when my parents get home."

Axel laughed, kissing Roxas's soft hair. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'd rather be grounded for a million years than never…um, having last night happen." Roxas made a face. "Did that…make sense?"

"Grammatically?" Axel said. "Not really. But I got it." He gave Roxas a short peck on the lips and stood up, stretching.

Roxas stared at him. "Why are you so fucking tall?" Not exactly something most people asked after they wake up in someone else's bed after a night of sex, but hey. It bothered him, maybe because he was  
>so short.<p>

"It's in the genes, babe," Axel replied with a wink. He tossed Roxas his black jeans and tee. "I hope you don't mind, I kinda washed you while you were asleep. You were filthy." He smirked as Roxas's face turned red.

"That's fine," the blond murmured, trying not to picture Axel, in the middle of the night…naked…cleaning the dried cum off of Roxas's body…with his tongue… _Alright, that's enough of that ya perv,_Roxas scolded himself, shaking his head. "Thanks," he added, referring to the cleaning, his clothes and the image that would be forever in his mind.

"Don't mention it," Axel replied. "You should get dressed if you expect me to drive you home. As much as a nice picture it is, I can't take you out in public naked."

"Right…" Roxas said, shoving his legs into his jeans. He put his shirt on and stood up, only to have a sudden and unexpected burn in his lower back. Immediately his knees gave out and he fell over,  
>grabbing onto Axel for support. The pyro scooped him up before he could connect with the ground.<p>

"O-ow…" Roxas grimaced, his hands making fists in Axel's shirt. Axel set him down gently, not letting go of him entirely.

"You gonna be able to manage?" he asked, worry plain in his voice. Roxas gingerly tested his weight, holding Axel's hand. A small pain nipped at his spine, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He nodded,  
>but didn't let go of Axel's hand.<p>

"I'll be okay."

Axel made a sound that clearly said he disagreed, but he didn't protest. He led Roxas out the door quietly, gesturing for Roxas to keep quiet as well.

"Reno's awake, I can hear him talking on the phone," he explained in a whisper. "He'll, like, kill you with embarrassment if he sees you with me."

Roxas nodded in an understanding way. "Alright."

They made their way upstairs, avoiding places where voices could be heard.

"Sounds like my parents are home," Axel murmured, leading Roxas into the garage. The house looked so different when it wasn't crowded with people that Roxas barely recognized it. Axel brought him through  
>the many cars, stopping at a bright red Lamborghini. Roxas grinned.<p>

"Nice car."

"Thanks. I like it. I find it suits me."

"It does. Of course it would be red," Roxas said, laughing. Axel crossed his arms, pretending to be offended.

"This is the sexiest car you've ever sat your sexy little ass in." He opened the door for Roxas. The blond had a little happy dance in his mind. _He's even a gentleman!_

"Thanks," he said, sitting on the leather passenger seat. _Oooh, comfy_, he thought.

Axel got in the driver's seat and sped out of the garage, going way faster than the law allowed. For a moment Roxas feared for his life and clutched the armrests like no tomorrow, but then he thought: _Axel  
>wouldn't do anything that would hurt me, plus he looks like he knows what he's doing<em>. It made him calm down slightly and let go of his death grip on the chair.

They didn't talk much as Axel drove to Roxas's house, each thinking about the previous night. It was a comfortable silence, and Roxas didn't want to break it. He leaned his head against the window, looking at Axel out of the corner of his eye. He wondered how on earth the sexiest, most wonderful and caring man to walk the surface of this planet could love him. It just seemed so…surreal. Like this was all just a dream and he'd wake up to Sora jumping on his bed like every other morning.

Axel, who'd never really liked quietness, asked, "Whatcha thinking about, blondie?"

"Huh?" Roxas asked blankly, the redhead's voice tearing him out if his daydreams. "Oh…I was thinking about last night." His cheeks turned pink. "Seems like that's all I can think of this morning."

"Don't worry, I can't get your sexy little sounds out of my head, either." Axel winked at him.

Roxas folded his arms. "Axel," he muttered. "You're such a pervert."

"Ah, but you love me."

"Yeah…"

Axel reached over and intertwined his fingers with Roxas's. The blond smiled, the sweet action making him happier than he'd been in a while, not counting last night. His heart was beating quickly again and he couldn't wipe the grin off of his face. _So this is what it's like to be in love._Axel turned on the radio to fill the silence, and ironically, 'You and I tonight' was playing.

This is where it all started, thought Roxas with another smile as he sang along quietly.

"You really do have a beautiful voice, Roxas."

"Thanks…but it's not all that great," Roxas mumbled modestly, blushing.

"Are you shitting me? That's some serious talent you have there. Your band is going to be huge."

"I wish you could play in it forever," Roxas said sadly. "It would be better."

Axel grinned. "You think?"

"Dude, I know. Riku has been talking about dropping out of the band lately, but Sora, being the annoying freak he is, wouldn't let him. Maybe, if I talked to them, you could…?" he trailed off, sounding hopeful.

"If it's cool with everyone, sure."

Roxas was surprised. "What about being an artist? You're so talented, I assumed…"

Axel laughed. "Yeah…I have a tendency to set my paintings on fire if I get impatient with them. Not such a good idea. But I could design our album covers, if it came to that."

"Okay—shit. Can you drop me off here instead of in front of my house?" Roxas asked suddenly, noticing that they had just turned onto his street.

"Sure, but why?" Axel was already pulling over as Roxas said,

"If Sora sees me coming out of your car… walking funny… he'll never let me hear the end of it, and right now, I just want to sleep. I didn't exactly get much last night." Roxas fake glared at his  
>boyfriend.<p>

"I could help you walk—"

"I'll be fine, Axel," Roxas interrupted with a sigh. "And don't worry, I'm not planning on keeping us a secret. I'll tell him as soon as I wake up."

Axel grinned. "Okay, short stuff. I'll drop you off here. I know how Sora is." He leaned over and kissed Roxas gently on the lips, uncaring of the gawking neighbour who was mowing his lawn. "You got my cell number?"

"No, but my cell is gonna die, so just tell me."

"Alright." Axel spouted out a bunch of numbers. "Got it memorized?"

Roxas laughed softly as he opened the car door. "Yeah, I got it. See ya." He stood up, wincing. "Ow… love you."

"Love you too," Axel snickered as the blond shut the door and began walking as steadily as he could towards his fancy looking brick house.

"Where the hell were you last night?" Sora demanded as soon as Roxas limped in the door, hopping up from his position on the couch right next to Riku, who was nursing a broken arm. There were doodles  
>all over his white cast, and sharpies of all colors were surrounding him. It was kind of a funny sight.<p>

Roxas waved at the silverette, who nodded back, looking slightly embarrassed, as though he'd been caught doing something bad. He was also somewhat flushed and his lips looked swollen. So did Sora's.  
>Roxas decided not to dwell on this.<p>

Then, surpressing a groan, he turned to his twin.

"I got back here at four, and stayed up til five, and you _still _never came back!" Sora was saying, his hands on his hips. "What were you doing?"

"I fell asleep watching movies with Axel," he lied, thanking the gods that he didn't stutter. Sora and Riku were staring at him oddly and he wondered frantically_, shit, what did I say? I didn't say  
>anything that sounded bad, did I?<em> His eyes flickered nervously between  
>them.<p>

"What's that on your neck?" Sora demanded, pushing Roxas up against the wall without so much as a warning. The blond blushed, remembering how Axel had done that the night before.

"N-nothing," he stuttered, and then mentally cursed himself. "I, um, I fell."

"You have a hickey!" Sora exclaimed, putting his face directly in front of his twin's so that their noses were touching. "How the hell did you get a hickey?" he yelled.

Roxas turned his head to the side so that Sora wouldn't see the blush spreading across his cheeks. "It's not a hickey, I t-told you, I fell."

"On your neck?" Riku asked wryly from his perch on the couch.

"You can't lie worth shit, Rox, especially not to me." Sora narrowed his blue eyes, looking so ready to eat Roxas's soul that the blond was actually scared. "Tell me how you got that damn hickey!"

Roxas sighed, knowing he'd never win this argument. Very quietly he mumbled, "Axel."

"What?" Sora and Riku asked at the same time. "Speak up," Riku added, twisting a long strand of silver hair.

"I…" Roxas blushed and focused his gaze on the ceiling. "Axel… did it," he said flatly. "Now let me go to my room."

Sora's jaw dropped so far that if it wasn't attached to his face, it would have hit the floor. His eyes were so wide they looked ready to pop out of his head. Riku just looked confused.

"Who's—"

"Axel did that?" Sora practically screamed, cutting Riku off. He began pacing frantically in front of Roxas. "What else did he do? You _have_ to tell me! You're my twin! Like my other half! We shared our  
>mother's womb! <em>You have to tell me<em>!"

"Sora," Roxas said quietly, backing away slowly like one would from an angry dog with white foam in the mouth. "I'm going to my room."

"Nooooooooooooooo!" Sora yelled as Roxas bolted for the stairs, trying to ignore the stabs of pain that shot through his spine with every step he took. He vaguely heard his twin chasing after him like a crazy person, flailing his arms about, but thankfully he made it to his room before the brunet caught him. He twisted the lock and breathed out in relief.

"Roxy, you're _limping_!" Sora was yelling, pounding his fists against the door. "What were you _doing_?"

"Shut up!" Roxas yelled back, unable to think of a better comeback.

"Fine," Sora sighed, sounding resigned. "I'll grill you later."  
>There was the sound of footsteps thumping away. Roxas stared at the door, shocked. Sora never, <em>ever <em>gave up this easily. There must be a catch… he thought.

"Might as well make the most of the peace and quiet now," he muttered to himself, tossing his bag beside his computer desk and plopping down fully clothed onto his bed. He closed his eyes as sleep  
>began to take him into its clutches.<p>

"ROXAS!"

He heard a yell, a slam, and then felt something rather heavy land right on top of him. His eyes flew open to see Sora glaring down at him.

"What the fuck?" he yelled, attempting to scramble up but failing because of his twin's weight. "How the hell did you get in here?" he demanded, his eyes flashing over to the door. It was still closed and locked.

"You're a dumb ass and you left your window unlocked."

"You got in through my _window_? How in the name of—"

"I climbed the tree." Sora grinned evilly. "You didn't really think I'd give up that easily, did you?"

Roxas groaned and fell back against his soft pillows. He should have _known_ to lock his window! It was well known by everyone who knew the twins that Sora was a monkey in a human's body. He could climb  
>anything, and was more annoying than anything else Roxas could think of. In the world.<p>

"Can't you let me sleep?" he sighed as Sora rested his chin on his brother's chest. Roxas wrapped his arms around the brunet, frowning.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed. "Not until you tell me everything!"

"Where's Riku?"

"I expect he's having phone sex with his girlfriend, that bitch, I swear if they don't break up soon I'm gonna do something about it," Sora said boredly, his expression turning into the starting of his famous pout. "Roxyyyyy," he whined. "Please?"

"What, you want me to have phone sex with you? Jeez, I didn't know you were like that, Sora."

"Stop being such an arse," Sora pouted. "Of course I don't want to have phone sex with you. Plus, I was kidding. He's in the bathroom. Anyway! I want to know what happened last night!"

Roxas sighed. He'd never get any sleep until he told his twin, so he might as well just get it over with.

"I went to Axel's room. Stuff happened. That's it," he said, shrugging. Sora's bottom lip jutted out further.

"What kinda stuff?" he pressed.

"Like… stuff stuff."

"Like sex?"

Roxas blushed at that word. He said absolutely nothing, and that was all Sora needed.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH AXEL?" he screamed. Roxas winced; his ears were much too close to Sora's mouth.

"Sora!" he yelled, pushing his twin away. "Watch where you fucking scream! I can't hear shit now!"

"You had sex with Axel?" Sora repeated, a lot quieter but still louder than necessary, bouncing up and down.

"Yeah," Roxas admitted after a small hesitation. "I did."

Sora threw his arms around the blond. "And you said you weren't looking for sex last night!"

"I wasn't!" Roxas protested, shoving at his twin, but Sora had an iron grip and wouldn't let go. "It sort of… just happened." He shrugged.

Sora's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Who topped?" he asked, completely shocking Roxas.

"W-why do you want to know that?" he asked exasperatedly, blushing furiously.

"Juuuust cuuuuuurious."

"If you must know, Axel did. Now let me go to _sleep_."

"No, you have to _tell_me stuff!" Sora protested, shaking his twin, who'd closed his eyes in hopes of making the brunet leave. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"What kind of stuff, Sora?" he asked warily. "I had sex with Axel last night. What else do you need to know?"

"Everything!" Sora practically screamed. "How did it happen? Who came first?"

"We had a bet going on that he couldn't make me scream," Roxas grumbled, choosing to ignore the other question. "So he was asking me questions and eventually he asked me who I liked, then he figured out it was him, then he kissed me." He shrugged, hoping to come off as indifferent. He bit down a smile. "You're dense, but not too dense to put things together, I hope."

Sora's eyes were wide and his mouth was a perfect O. "Did you lose, then?" he asked, ignoring the insult.

"What?"

"Did you lose the bet?"

"Can you leave?"

"Not until you answer. Did he make you… _scream_?" The last word was a suggestive purr.

Roxas threw his hands up. "Why do you want to know, you twisted little twerp?"

Sora giggled. "That's the best insult you can come up with?"

"Of course not," Roxas replied venomously, letting his twin know exactly how annoyed he was becoming. "I just don't want to make you cry in front of your best friend, or should I say secret boyfriend?" He pointed to the door where Riku had just peeked into, watching them with an amused look on his face.

Sora made a face, blushing a deep red. "I wouldn't cry, and he is _not_ my boyfriend." He hopped off of his twin and stormed out the door in a huff, without uttering another word to Roxas. Riku snickered quietly  
>before closing the door. The blond sighed in relief as he heard his door click closed.<p>

_Wait a second… how did Riku unlock it in the first place? Whatever… _He was too tired to care.

He closed his eyes and kept the knowledge that he was going to get bombarded with questions tomorrow safely locked in the back of his mind. Instead he focused on the good things, or rather, person. Axel.

And finally, he fell asleep.

xxXXxxXXxx

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Since I had nothing written for the day of my favourite couple, I looked through my old stuff that I never posted and found this! I edited it a LOT and this is what it turned out like. I hope it was good. Please review :]**


End file.
